Yerno y suegro
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Un Sasuke, un perro azabache, un Kizashi Haruno celoso y furioso y una chica de cabellos rosados cumpliendo a-os, que bonita combinacion.


Esta viñeta también fue publicada en Mundo SasuSaku.

Los personajes de Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenecen a mí; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Yerno y suegro.**

—¡Vete a la mierda, Uchiha!

Por novena vez en el día, su querido —Nótese el sarcasmo— suegro le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras acariciaba la cabeza, peluda y suave, del regalo que le entregaría a su dulce y muy molesta novia por su cumpleaños número veinte. Pero para su mala suerte había un pequeño problema con el futuro obsequio; el padre de la cumpleañera era alérgico a bichos llenos de ternura como aquel chucho azabache que sostenía entre sus manos.

Y, además, Kizashi aborrecía al temporal dueño de ese adorable animal.

Sasuke, impasible y sin ninguna pizca de fastidio, dio media vuelta, se alejó unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la casa del amor de su vida y caminó hasta quedar al lado del enorme árbol que daba a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. Con toda la agilidad que un ninja profesional debía tener, comenzó a trepar cual mono al mismo tiempo en el que el pequeño "Molesto", apodo que le había colocado al cachorro, le lamía las mejillas, ocasionando que sintiera la necesidad de lavar su rostro con alcohol. Una vez hubo llegado hasta la cima, abrió la ventana y entró de un salto. Recorrió con la vista la habitación, vacía y sin rastros de vida. Suspirando se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, la molestia no estaba ahí. Decidido a retirarse, se detuvo antes de salir por el portal por el cual había entrado. Con el bicho de la curiosidad chupando su sangre, Sasuke fijó su mirada en los cajones del armario que estaba frente a la cama de su novia. Observó, observó y observó para luego acercarse a su nuevo objetivo e intentar husmear entre la ropa interior de su amada. Antes de poder cumplir con un deseo íntimo y personal, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cabeza de su querido suegro. Kizashi se quedó hecho piedra pero, en menos de poco segundos, pudo perseguir a su inocente yerno con una escoba prendida en llamas.

El joven moreno esquivó varios ataques que casi le queman sus azabaches cabellos, se liberó del ex-ninja y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba Mebuki, quien, al ver a su esposo persiguiendo al futuro padre de sus nietos hacia el exterior de la casa, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de realizar un bonito palmface por el nivel de actitud infantil que tenía aquel hombre con el que se había casado.

Sasuke siguió corriendo sin parar, motivándose cada vez que su suegro se acercaba. Ambos adultos, técnicamente hablando, ya habían recorrido, como mínimo, dos kilómetros y aún la ira del mayor no había cesado ya que… ¿A qué clase de padre le gustaría ver cómo su futuro yerno miraba lascivamente la ropa interior de su amada hija? Bueno, aunque en teoría el azabache no había llegado a mirar, él, como hombre mayor y con experiencias, sabía que si no hubiera abierto la puerta, el Uchiha habría cumplido su deseo. Bah, ¿qué les parece si regresamos mejor a la persecución?

El perseguido, el perseguidor y la bola de pelos habían llegado a una pequeña plaza, en donde por las casualidades de la vida se encontraba cierta pelirrosa. "Molesto" acarició con la punta de su lengua su nariz al mismo tiempo en el que movía sus orejitas y patitas oscuras. Sasuke, entendiendo el mensaje de su cómplice de cumpleaños, dirigió la persecución en dirección hacia su alma gemela. Kizashi, sabiendo lo que estaba planeando el joven y estando al tanto de los posibles golpes que le daría su preciada bebé por haber intentado castrar a su enamorado, se ocultó, sediento de sangre y con una escoba quemada entre sus manos, detrás de un muro.

—Hola, molestia —saludó el muchacho una vez hubo estado al lado de la aludida, quien se mostró levemente sorprendida.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada, sólo vine a felicitar a mi molestia por su molesto cumpleaños. Felicidades. —Acercó su rostro y besó su mejilla derecha con ternura, causando que la chica se sonrojara levemente.—. He aquí a "Molesto", tu regalo. —Extendió al cachorro de oscuro pelaje, quien lamió dulcemente la nariz de su nueva ama.

—¿Mío? ¿Es mío? —cuestionó atónita mientras agarraba al animal.

—Sí, es todo tuyo. —El Uchiha sonrió con ternura al ver la felicidad casi infantil de su novia.

Sakura fijó su verdosa mirada sobre el rostro de su novio, se le acercó y lo abrazó, dejando a su "bebé" peludo en medio de ambos. Él besó la cabeza de ella y acarició su espalda tibiamente, al mismo tiempo en el que sentía una poderosa sed de venganza cerca suyo.

—Pero, ¿y la alergia de mi padre? Digo, no puedo tener a este pequeñín en casa. —Su tono de voz se sentía triste, apagado y decepcionado. Un sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece vivir conmigo en la espléndida residencia Uchiha? —Un tono rojizo muy fuerte gobernó súbitamente el rostro de la joven.

—Me encantaría —respondió con timidez para después abrazar y besar al chico que había robado su corazón.

Y Kizashi, en ese mismo instante, sintió la necesidad de extinguir por completo el clan Uchiha.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer (:


End file.
